Cole Vs Cake
by sportsgallol
Summary: Cole will do anything to get that cake that Zane had made. But it's lock inside a small glass container and he will do anything to get his cake. Even if it means to hurt himself in the most possible and maybe stupid way. This is what you get when you try to take a cake freak's cake away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend of mine from school suggested that I should write a story like this. Why did I listen to her!? **

Cole: *Staring at the glass case that has a chocolate cake in it* It's so beautiful! *drools*

Zane: I am afraid you cannot eat that cake cole, I put it in that glass container for a reason.

Cole: And what reason was that?

Zane: *sighs* every time I make a cake you end up stealing it and eat the whole thing.

Cole: *gasp* that is so not true!

Kai: It actually is emo boy.

Cole and zane: *jump*

Kai: Remember that one time when zane made a cake for garmadon and misako's anniversary? Cole ran off with it saying my precious over and over again.

Zane: How long have you been standing there?

Kai: A few minutes, you were so busy talking that you didn't even notice me.

Cole: Oh I thought we were just ignoring you like always.

Kai: -_-

Zane: now if you excuse me gentleman I must leave.

Kai: Where are you going?

Zane: I have a date with pixal.

Kai and cole: You go girl!

Zane: I am a boy. *walks away*

Kai and cole: /)_-

Kai: Well I have to go to, I'm going to try to flirt with that girl from the gas station again. *walks away*

Cole: *rolls his eyes* Good luck with that. *turns and looks at the cake with an evil grin* Now it's just you and me baby! *walks over to the cake and trying to open the glass case but finds out that it is lock* Damn it zane!

**I just might make this a small series. Will cole ever get his cake? The way I'm writing this story, nope! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup this is now a small series for your entertainment. **

Zane: *walks in* Hello cole why are you hugging the glass container with the cake inside?

Cole: It's calling to me… *strokes the glass* It wants to come out of its prison….

Zane: …..

Cole: *snaps out of it and looks at zane* Please unlock it for me. *makes puppy eyes*

Zane: I am afraid not cole.

Cole: Then I will break this motherfucker open!

Zane: I don't think a glass container with a cake inside could fuck anybody's mother.

Cole: o_O

Zane: Anyways you can't break it either because it's an indestructible glass that Cyrus Borg has created.

Cole: yeah right!

Zane: Fine don't believe me then. *walks away*

Cole: *grabs a bat* Indestructible my ass! *hits the glass container but it does not break* what the heck?! *hits it again with the bat but it does not break* Well son of a barrel zane was right.

Jay: *walks in the room* Hey bro what's up?

Cole: The ceiling.

Jay: -_-

Cole: Hey you have Cyrus Borg's number right?

Jay: Yeah so?

Cole: Can you give it to me so I can call him so I can ask him about his new product the indestructible glass? I want to see if there might be a weakness to it.

Jay: Wait a minute can't you just pick the lock?

Cole: I don't know how do you?

Jay: No but I know that Lol can but she's not here.

Cole: Well I'm not asking her because she'll take the cake once she opens it.

Jay: well I always have the number in my pocket so sure you can see it. *gets the piece of paper with the number on it and hands it to cole* Here you go.

Cole: *takes it* Yes! When I find out that glass container's weakness I will finally have my cake! Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* ahahahahaha! Sorry my throat went dry I need some water.

Jay: And some help!

Cole: -_-

**Chapter two is done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it's time for another episode of Cole vs. Cake!**

Cole: *calls Cyrus on his cell phone*

Cyrus: *picks up* _Hello?_

Cole: Cyrus baby I need to talk to you!

Cyrus: _who is this? You sound like my third wife Betty. Wait Betty is this you? Well if it is there is one thing that I must say to you is this, Leave me alone you fucking slut I enjoy being single now!_

Cole: O_O

Cyrus: _Well what do you got to say for yourself?_

Cole: That I'm not you third wife Betty and that my name is cole. Remember when the boys and I came to see you and that jay was fan girling so hard?

Cyrus: _oh my gosh I am so sorry for what I said earlier I hope you do forgive me of my odd behavior!_

Cole: Dude its ok chill.

Cyrus: *chuckles* _isn't that Zane's job?_

Cole: *sighs* Very funny now listen remember when you gave zane that indestructible glass? Are you very sure that it doesn't have a weakness?

Cyrus: _Of course, but I am afraid that one that I gave zane is a testing one. Zane was very generous enough to test my new project the indestructible glass for me. I am not sure if it has a weakness but maybe you can find out since you seem so desperate. _

Cole: Really? Great I will! Thanks Cyrus!

Cyrus: _Anytime, emo boy!_

Cole: What did you just call me?

Cyrus: _uh I said anytime cole._

Cole: ok? Uh bye. *hangs up*

At Borg industries…

Lol: *hangs up on the phone*

Overlord: You are such a troll, I like it!

Lol: *chuckles* Cyrus's new invention the voice changer really does work!

Overlord: He'll do anything to get that cake.

Lol: Hey I did promise the readers that I would do anything as the author to keep that cake away from cole.

Overlord: You are going to feel sorry for him later aren't you?

Lol: Later yes but for now let's just enjoy the show.

**Like the twist of this chapter? Anyways more chapters will come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

At the bounty…

Jay: Kai I know how to turn people into unicorns!

Kai: Oh my overlord really?!

Jay: Yes!

Kai: *sighs happily* When I turn into a unicorn I will marry twilight sparkle.

Jay: Right well first close your eyes.

Kai: *closes his eyes* ok.

Jay: don't peek. *grabs an empty ice-cream cone with duct tape on it and sticks it on kai's head* and now open your eyes!

Kai: *opens his eyes and looks at jay mad* you did not do what I think you just did….

Jay: *takes a picture of kai with his phone* Oh I just did. Bye! *runs away*

Kai: Jay! *runs after him*

Now back to our story…..

Cole: Hmm… Cyrus said that this was a test subject and it may have a weakness but what could it be?

Jay: *runs past cole* Meep! Meep! Meep!

Kai: *running after jay* get back here!

Cole: Well that was random….

Suddenly a giant flying tap dancing cake fly's into the room singing bad romance.

Cole: What the fuck!? 0_0

In the real world…

Cole: *wakes up* Wow that was a weird dream! Why couldn't the cake at least sing payphone?

Giant flying tap dancing cake: I don't like maroon five.

Cole: *screams*

**I had this chapter idea stuck in my head for the whole day and I just had to write it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally decided to update this story!**

Cole: Ok so the last time I hit the glass with a bat it didn't break, so maybe I need something heavier!

Jay: Why don't you ask kai to sit on it? He's already heavy enough! :)

Kai: I am not fat! Santa Claus is fat….

Cole: Santa is nowhere related to this conservation. -_-

Lloyd: Why don't you go to the construction site and use a wrecking ball to break the sucker open?

Cole: On no Lloyd never say wreaking ball!

Lloyd: Why?

Kai and jay: *singing* _I came in like a wrecking ball!_

Cole: They watched miley Cyrus doing her music video of wreaking ball on YouTube earlier this morning.

Lloyd: *sighs* Miley really went downhill. :(

At the construction site…

Cole: *puts the glass with the cake in it under a huge wreaking ball and looks up at the guy who is controlling the machine* Start her up Charlie!

Charlie: *hits the glass with the cake in it with the wrecking ball*

But to the ninja of earth's disappointment the glass did not break.

Cole: :'(

**Poor cole, don't worry he'll figure out something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One word to make a man go crazy: Cake! Well I guess just for cole….**

Cole: Ok, so the wrecking ball didn't work, perhaps I should try a different approach?

Kai: Or you could be a normal person and learn to accept that you're not getting that cake.

Cole: But this crack up series barely just begun!

Kai: Wait, what?

Cole: *sighs* forget what I said.

Kai: Now if you excuse me I'm going to hang out with the normal people. *walks away*

Cole: *rolls his eyes* You mean the bronies?

A few minutes later…

Cole: I'll use dynamite! Not the song, but the actually thing!

Zane: *looks up from his newspaper and looks at nya* I'm worried about that boy.

Nya: *shakes her head and sighs* Just let him go with it.

At the dynamite factory…

Cole: *puts the cake on the floor* ok this should do it hopefully. *turns on the blow up factory switch and runs* I can't believe their so stupid on making a switch like that! *tries to open the door but finds out that it's stuck* damn it I'm stuck here!

BOOM!

Bits and pieces of the factory flew everywhere. When it was over cole got out of the ruble and looked for the glass container which had his precious cake in there.

Cole: That surely must have worked!

But to his horror the glass container was not broken at all, and the cake was still safely in there.

Cole: *falls to his knees and looks up to the sky screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cough* *cough* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**I'm glad you guys like this crack up series! Hopefully I'll update this and my other story's more often since this is my Christmas vacation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What will cole try next? Read to find out…**

Cole: Hmmm…

Garmadon: Cole have you seen my brother?

Cole: Not now you four armed freak I thinking of a way to break open the indestructible glass case that keeps me away from my precious cake!

Garmadon: -_-

Cole: Do you have an idea?

Garmadon: Besides the fact that you have a problem, yeah I might.

Cole: *grabs garmadon and shakes him* what is it!?

Garmadon: *shoves cole away from him* First don't grab me and shake me like a rag doll!

Cole: Sorry…

Garmadon: You know how people who sing opera?

Cole: Yeah so?

Garmadon: Well they sort of have a high pitch when singing sometimes.

Cole: And that it would sometimes break glass!

Garmadon: You got it!

Cole: Thanks garmy! *walks away*

Garmadon: Why do you people keep calling me garmy!?

At a theater….

Cole: *sets the cake inside the indestructible glass case down in a seat beside him* This should totally work!

Random guy: Let me guess you couldn't get a date?

Cole: I can when I want to! I have a lot of fan girls for your information.

The show starts…..

Opera singer: *sings in very high pitch*

A few hours later…..

Cole: Is the show over?

Random guy: Yeah man it is.

Cole: What did you say?

Random guy: I said the show is over!

Cole: dude I don't understand what you're saying! My ears are still ringing!

Random guy: Never mind… *walks away*

Cole: *looks at the glass to see the glass case did not break* Aww come on!

**That's all for now folks in till next time! **


End file.
